


恶犬

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: BDSM涉及。道具涉及。梗来自竹碳太太的画！【但是AO3不知道怎么艾特x】太太lof是@竹碳_CC





	恶犬

“Monsieur。”  
Mikele慢吞吞地走过来，半蹲在Florent面前，仰头望着他的饲主与恋人。沾了血的折叠刀已经在尸体的衣物上擦干，重新挂回了腰里。他的眼睛里还没完全褪去血腥气，只是凭借着训练形成的本能，仰着头露出颈间的项圈。  
Florent揉了揉他的头顶，把金色的卷发揉乱，亮银色的牵引绳挂上了项圈上的金属环。  
“你回来了，Mikele。”他这么说着，低头亲了亲Mikele的额头。  
扣环被金属链条的重量拉扯着垂坠下去，Mikele微微低下头，冷淡的神情终于略微显露出温暖的疲惫。他放松了双腿，跪坐在Florent腿边，侧脸贴住了饲主的大腿外侧，轻轻蹭了蹭。  
“好累。”  
他像是连手指都懒得抬了，即使周身都没有半点伤痕，可夺去他人生命的行为仍然使他觉得沉重。  
“你做得很好，一直都很好。”  
Florent的指尖将金色的发丝向后捋顺，又抽出手，递到Mikele面前。意大利人看了看，伸出了手，虚攥成拳，搭了上去。  
于是Florent在他手背上留下一个吻，像飞鸟落在枝头。  
男人站了起来，牵绳的一端在他手心里绕了几圈，于是金属链条便随着姿势的改变而抻直。Mikele追随着爬出一步，抬着头看向他的饲主，双眼明白地表达着困惑的情绪。  
年轻些的法国人温暖地笑起来，棕色的眼睛被藏进笑容，眼角积起细微的笑纹。他的手放在Mikele头顶，继而向后滑动，顺着后脑向下，拎起Mikele颈间的皮革束具。原本就服帖地压在颈子上的项圈之间挤进了两根手指，前端便贴着Mikele的喉咙，压得皮肉略微下陷。  
Mikele被束紧的项圈勒得呼吸不畅。但他并没有反抗，只是呜咽着抬头，等待男人的宣告。  
“现在是你的奖励时间了。”  
Mikele被牵到了床边。他的膝盖贴着珍贵的羊毛地毯磨蹭，羊毛隔着深色的牛仔裤蹭得他腿上发痒。Florent是个足够温柔的情人，本无意过分折腾刚结束了战斗的恋人。但Mikele需要这个。他需要被使用，被打开，用性爱与亲吻使他恢复人类的温度与情感。  
他是继承自上一任饲主的恶犬。  
“脱了你的衣服，Mikele，我会为你挑几样玩具。”  
Mikele于是温顺地接受了命令。他先脱去了皮鞋与袜子，黑色的鞋袜被褪下，苍白的脚掌先是半踩着地毯，又顺服地折进去，贴着臀部安置。然后是半高领的上衣，被脱下后挂在了狗绳上。他看了看Florent，在男人点头允许后，摘下牵引绳，将衣服完全剥离。于是他苍白的肉体便裸露出来，成为可供观赏的艺术品。他的双手托着金属链子，等着他的主人重新掌控他。  
Mikele现在是纯白的了。溅在身上的血迹和穿过的衣服一起堆成一团，手背上的几滴干涸的褐色印记也被他舔舐干净。他就那么安静地跪坐着，眼角带着一团讨好的暖意，目光追随着饲主的小腿。  
Florent为他挑选了一条鞭子，连接着镣铐的一字枷，和一条漂亮的尾巴。毛茸茸的尾巴根部连接着电动玩具，就像Florent曾说的那样，红色的硅胶材质很衬Mikele的肤色。  
他走近年长的恶犬，攥紧了牵绳，引导着Mikele往前爬了几步，挨住床边。  
手腕上的皮铐先一步挂在了Mikele的身上。他温顺地伸出双手，于是手腕便被束缚住了。手铐之间的短链穿过了项圈的扣环，他就只能像一条真正的狗那样，双手紧贴着胸口。  
接下来是脚腕。一字枷姑且作为分腿器而支开了双腿，当然，这点程度对于Mikele的柔韧肢体来说算不得什么考验，只是艰难的姿势让他无法维持平衡，面朝下埋进了床单。  
“Monsieur……”  
他因惊诧而忍不住呼唤对方，双手贴着床单，却没有急着扶起身体。一只手按在他的腰上，灼热的体温使他觉得烫。他的体温略低，苍白的皮肤如早春的雪，而Florent的手是日光，是借亲吻令他笑容的热力。  
Mikele的身体又放松了下来。Florent要求他翘起屁股，他也照做了。  
半透明的润滑剂顺着臀缝流了下来。液体带着Florent的体温，因而也是温热的。触感温和的硅胶玩具在他臀部磨蹭两下，抵住了柔软的穴口。诚然，他还没有被手指好好地开拓过，直接被玩具进入会给他带来疼痛。可手指是比玩具更美好的体验，Mikele愿意把更甜的糖果留在后面。  
于是，沾了润滑剂的硅胶玩具一寸一寸地顶进了他的肠道，干燥的肠壁被磨蹭得发烫，钝痛从尾椎处蔓延。  
而施加在他身上的疼痛才刚刚开始。  
Florent拖了很久，才选定了手上的长鞭，柔韧的皮革鞣制成条状，编织成趁手的刑具。它足够让Mikele得到疼痛作他的浮木，又不至于对温顺的情人造成过分的伤害。  
于是第一鞭落在他肩头的时候，Mikele轻轻地颤抖，闷哼了一声，白皙的皮肤间留下了绯红的蛇吻。  
“不要忍耐，Mikele。”  
这是来自所有者的训诫，于是Mikele遵从了。他紧绷的肌肉松懈下来，深埋进身体的尾巴无意识地摆动，扫过他的脚踵。这非人的玩具令他感到羞耻，便扭动着胯部，尾巴重新垂在他两腿之间，像一匹接受驯化的狼，柔软的绒毛蹭过会阴，引出一声暧昧的呜咽。  
他无助地回头看了看他的所有者，Florent温和地笑着，挠了挠他的下巴。  
“乖狗狗，趴好。”  
他便又像条等待喂食的狗一样趴在床上，等待属于他的鞭打。  
Florent已经显得很熟练了。他不会再像刚得到Mikele的时候那样，选了太沉的鞭子，把他的情人打得浑身青紫，或是表现出无用的怜悯，反而无法将Mikele带回来。  
他的手掌有力而稳定，殷红的鞭痕顺着舒展的脊椎一路向下，痕迹轻微肿起，像早春尚未舒发的枝桠。尖锐的疼痛像无声侵袭的潮湿，逐渐在Mikele的背上蔓延开，意大利人大概得挨上几天的疼，才能等到肿痛消退。  
但Mikele并不在乎。在他的过去里，这样的疼痛尚不足以激发出他的声音。但Florent想听。于是他只能笨拙地复习该如何敞开自己，如何令Florent听到他的疼痛。  
呻吟浅浅地显现出来了，像猫咪踏过水潭，在地面上留下一个接一个湿漉漉的爪印。Mikele半趴在床边，翘起屁股，为Florent带来的疼痛而轻声地叫了起来。  
Florent便加重了力量。新的鞭痕彼此交叠，本稍微沉寂的疼痛又被重新激发。他用手指描绘过皮鞭印下的凸起纹络，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻陷进伤痕里，涂了黑色甲油的指尖与淡红色的鞭痕、与白皙的皮肤纠缠，制造出更加沉重的痛苦。  
Mikele便如他所要求得那样，大声呻吟起来。他像是逐渐被唤起了知觉的病人，扭动、尖叫，肛塞被紧紧夹住，尾巴扫动起来，掠过他脚踝处的皮铐，也略过Florent的皮鞋。  
“Monsieur……Mothe……”  
Mikele不安地扭动起来，于是Florent便停了手。男人的掌心贴住肿起的伤处，灼热的温度令痛感变得迟钝，他的眉眼变得柔软、舒展，像泡在沸水里而伸展开的茶。疼痛与控制攫住了他的灵魂，也保护着他，使他遗忘。  
于是他依恋地抬起身，卷曲的金发挨住Florent的手臂轻轻蹭动。  
“疼……”  
他听起来委屈极了，像被主人忘在后院，淋了一身雨的小狗。  
Florent便俯身拥抱他，贴住他的额头，舌尖若有似无地蹭过Mikele干燥的唇，将他舔得湿润一些。  
意大利人的注意力稍微被唤起些许。他抬眼看着他的饲主，也注意到了对方摊开手心，向他展示的小遥控器。  
“给我舔舔？”  
Mikele温顺地点头，蹭了蹭贴住他下颌的手指。  
Mikele的膝盖分得更开了，好使得他跪得再低一点。Florent的裤子被他扯到了膝盖以下，阴茎正贴着他的脸，在他仔细剃净呼吸的脸颊处弹动。  
玩具的电动开关被打开了，震动被推到了最低一档。Mikele姑且还受得了这个。材质温和的肛塞在他肠道内嗡嗡地震，带着尾巴也蹭着他的臀缝，带来清浅的痒意。玩具搅动着带进他身体里的润滑，但这更像是扩张和抚慰，欠缺刺激性，但足以使他的身体放松，正如农夫温暖的胸可以使冻僵的蛇逃离死亡的阴影。  
Mikele很喜欢这种感觉。他的呼吸略粗重起来，节奏被拉长，像提琴的琴弓压在弦上，演奏慢悠悠的调子。他看了看Florent，伸出舌头舔了舔男人已经勃起的阴茎。他的情人总是如此渴望他，渴望玩弄他，渴望贯穿他，渴望着爱他。  
他的舌头很漂亮，粉嫩嫩的，自淡色的唇间探出一点，试探着挨上阴茎根部。初时尚且只是一下下舔舐着不甚敏感的表面筋膜，很快，湿滑的软肉游动起来，向上触碰起阴茎头。舌尖略微勾起舔过冠状沟，又展平了，在钝圆的顶端磨蹭。  
“你很擅长用舌头，是吧？”  
Florent抚摸着恋人的脸颊，拇指揩过颧骨，又摩挲着Mikele逐渐湿润的嘴角。他的神态终于释放出些许的侵略性，眉峰皱起，挤出沉默的沟壑，手指压进了嘴角，不断往深处探索。指腹贴着舌头滑进去，搅动着湿热的口腔，指尖顶进了Mikele的喉咙。  
金发的意大利人却露出迷恋的表情。他仍然上下舔舐着男人的阴茎，舌头带出更多唾液。Florent的手指顶得他喉咙发痒，指尖陷进肉里，逼迫他不断吞咽，蹭着颈间的项圈。可是，比起反抗，他却更愿意享受对方带来的一切不适触感。  
Florent会照顾他，不会真正地伤害他。  
这样想着，Mikele甚至又主动凑上去，舌面卷起，讨好地摩挲着男人的指缝，舌尖贴着食指与中指连接的位置挨挨蹭蹭，像是全然不曾受到任何困扰。  
听话的小狗会得到奖励，或许是一根肉骨头，又或许是更多的快感。  
Florent满意地抽出了手指，湿漉漉的指尖贴着Mikele的脸擦去口水。而玩弄了他的口腔的手指，将遥控的档位推到更高。粗长的玩具贴着Mikele的前列腺加剧了震动，可爱的金发小宠物下意识攥紧了床单，发出温软的呜咽。  
这时的Mikele收起了尖利的牙齿，便如此温和无害，像一条家生的小狗，只能软弱无力地呜呜咽咽，尾巴不住扫过小腿。他陷入疼痛、陷入控制、也陷入被爱之中。他任性地放纵自己扑进柔软的被褥里，扑进恋人温暖的两腿之间，收紧穴肉，夹着玩具，想将假阴茎送得更深。尾巴摆动的频率也更快了，金发的小狗徒劳地扭动着腰胯，却不能得到更多快感。  
Florent永远无法拒绝这样的Mikele。他近乎溺爱地揉了揉Mikele的头发，拎起牵绳让他的小狗跪趴在他腿上。无需命令，Mikele便顺从地将脑袋重新埋回饲主腿间，伸出舌头，又舔舐起对方的阴茎。舌头滑动的速度更快了，略粗糙的舌苔压上平滑的头部，为饲主带来更多快感。  
“乖，含进去。”  
Florent要求得更多。他扯紧Mikele脑后的灿金发丝，半强迫地命令恶犬张开嘴巴接纳他的阴茎。  
双手仍然置于束缚之下，金发的意大利人无法拒绝对方。当然，他也从没想过要拒绝饲主的指令。他几乎立刻用嘴唇裹住了硬物顶端，努力向下吞咽。  
而作为奖赏，Mikele屁股里肛塞被握住了，圆滑的顶端下压，抵住肠道内的敏感点，电力驱动下的每一分震动都完全由下腹蹿向大脑。即使开关还没被推向最高档位，可这样的快感已经足够占有Mikele的全部思维。双腿不住发软，高翘着屁股的姿势已经难以维持，他便索性低伏下去，任由对方摆布了。  
服从为Mikele带来了过分强烈且真实的感受。他的肠道不由自主地绞紧了，贪婪地渴望着在Florent手中讨得更多快感。喉咙在阴茎的挤压下被迫收紧，蠕动着为他的饲主服务。背部迟钝的灼痛依然在缓慢地燃烧，过于复杂的感官体验几乎要烧坏他的脑子。  
他想呻吟，想发出声音，却只能在吞咽的间隙挤出几个沉闷的音节，语言被一次次撞回肺叶，悄然破碎。  
Mikele不需要语言，他只需要接受，无论是伤痛，或是沉默的爱。  
幸而Florent并不舍得他的恋人一直维持着难以忍受的姿势。口交的服务很快便结束了。软嫩的舌尖牵出淫糜的银丝，无需谨慎藏起牙齿，金发的恶犬便能够更加沉溺于Florent给予的奖励之中。他的脸还贴着硬起的阴茎，不时被勃动的硬物拍打脸颊，留下濡湿的水痕。屁股里的肛塞在他肠道里抽插，开关推至最高档，震动的玩具一次又一次顶上敏感带。他几乎被快感完全征服了，即使仍然有心讨好他的饲主，也只能软弱地亲吻着Florent的阴茎，每当他试图做得更多，就会被Florent牵着项圈拉开。  
年轻的法国人似乎已经打定主意，要把他先玩射出来。  
这并不算什么难事。  
对于Mikele这样温顺而成熟的身体来说，服从指令达到高潮反倒是很简单的事。他被Florent拎着项圈拉起来接吻，牵绳紧紧缠在对方手上，冰凉的金属锁链硌着他的锁骨，他的手掌伸展开，平贴着对方前胸，一字枷的金属横棍压在筋腱位置，身体的重量大半压在恋人的肩上。Florent的舌头撬开他的齿列，绵长而缱绻的吻将恶犬卷进甜蜜的情绪里，两人舌尖彼此纠缠，口腔中残余的腥苦气味便逐渐被消解，一如沉重的阴云被日光轻易驱散。  
Florent仍旧慷慨地满足着他的身体。电动阴茎在他的屁股里又深又重地抽送，毛茸茸的尾巴蹭得他小腿不住发痒。偶尔，男人也会用尾尖处的绒毛扫过穴口，激得他下意识加紧屁股，又被玩具操开，只能继续趴在男人胸口接受更多。  
“Monsieur……”  
快感在他体内以机械的速率不断堆叠，像绵密的雨在凹凸不平的石板路上积出大大小小的水洼。他无助地以敬称唤着Florent，而他的恋人吻住他的耳朵，温暖而湿润的唇包裹住脆弱的耳骨，舌尖钻进敏感的耳道。  
“你知道该说什么，Mikele。”  
Florent却十足笃定。像是Mikele早已接受了待执行的命令，又像是他们之间根本无需指令和强迫。  
Mikele几乎要哭出来了。他的眼尾变得湿润，嫣红的润色取代金箔与黑色的妆品作他的点缀，他的呻吟渐渐柔软，像一团同样甜蜜的棉花糖。  
“Florent，Flo……我要……”  
“乖，射出来吧，为我射出来。”  
Florent对他的回答非常满意。他像是哄孩子似的，拍了拍Mikele的后背，而Mikele也在他的亲吻中达到高潮。  
灭顶的欢愉几乎令Mikele完全迷失。他的下腹抽搐着，快感如狂风骇浪一般颠覆了他的全部思考能力，他只能哭着抱紧他的恋人，由着Florent亲吻他，用深埋在后穴里的电动玩具榨干他的最后一点精液。白浊喷溅在两人小腹之间，带来轻微的粘腻感。  
Mikele花了些时间才从过载的眩晕中恢复了些许。他依旧紧抱着Florent的肩膀，眷恋地蹭了蹭他的恋人。过分靠近死亡的疲态渐渐从这具身躯中退却，Mikele从坚硬的外壳中复生。  
Florent当然察觉了这一点。他的语调也变得温软，吐露出一句不大像样的调笑。  
“您可真漂亮，我的小狗狗。”  
“Flo，Flo，Flo……”  
Mikele听了恋人的爱语，倒有些羞怯地笑起来，一叠声地叫起来，纤长的眼睫颤了颤，像蜉蝣在空气中的漫长漂流。他眨了眨眼，铐住的双手顶开Florent的胸口，直起身来。肛塞的震动已经停止，漂亮的尾巴垂在股间。他转了个身，尾巴便甩动起来，撩过Florent虚扶他的指尖。漂亮的意大利人把自己摔进了床里，双腿弯曲，脚掌踩住了恋人的腿。  
“您看起来还硬着呢，主人？”  
金属横枷被他晃得叮当作响，项圈的链条散在床上，尽管已经从精神的疲倦中恢复过来，可受拘束的姿态却更加诱人起来。Florent的手指确实握住了细瘦的脚踝，亲吻和抚摸交相攀援，可当男人触碰到他的大腿内侧，还是停了下来，不大确定地看着他。  
Mikele知道他的恋人在想什么。不应期，戴套，安全词……Florent有时候实在是纯情得过了头。  
“来，操我。”  
谁能拒绝这样的请求呢？Florent也学着Mikele的样子倒在床上，摘掉了连接项圈的牵绳。手铐也从项圈上摘了下来，Mikele暂时得到了有限的自由。腕上皮铐的短链在空气里摇晃，像空荡的秋千。  
然后，Florent翻了个身，蹭到了Mikele身前。他并没有取下束缚着Mikele双腿的横枷。相反，他握住纤细的金属杆向上推起，Mikele便不得不抬高双腿，露出后穴。漂亮的穴肉已经被电动玩具操得松软诱人，穴口肌肉因轻微充血而呈现出更加可爱的粉玫瑰色，显得格外温暖而湿润。  
在Florent的注视下，Mikele刻意扭了扭腰，尾巴便讨好地摇了摇。  
啊，这可爱的金发宠物。  
“您知道我要做什么了，对吧？”  
无需多言，Mikele便将双腕递向身前。手腕上的皮铐挂回了一字枷，此刻的束具才真正发挥了它该有的作用。意大利人表现得温顺极了。他的双手握住了一字枷，代替Florent维持着敞开的姿势，两边膝盖压到了接近胸口的位置，穴口不自觉地蠕动着，吞吐侵犯身体的玩具，尾巴上蓬起的毛便随着肛塞的轻微颤动。在这样的姿势下，才能看到接近肛口的软毛已经被润滑剂或其他什么液体浸湿了，结了绺，狼狈又色情。  
Florent抽出了埋在Mikele身体里的肛塞。这玩具已经被Mikele的体温捂热了，沾着润滑的半透明液体，顶端抽离Mikele的身体时，留下短促的声响，像是孩童不小心戳破了飘在风里的泡泡。  
把Mikele干到高潮的尾巴被随意地丢到一旁，Florent的手指伸进了Mikele的后穴。温热的肠道把他含得很紧，皱襞紧贴着指腹磨蹭。显然，那根玩具也得到了同样的待遇。Mikele躺在那，歪着头看他，瞧见他的恋人皱起眉头，立时咬着下唇笑了起来。  
“您真可爱，我的主人。”  
他仍然叫Florent作他的主人，可语调懒洋洋的，蕴着十足的调情意味，一如他称呼恋人的名字，或是以意大利语、以法语、以任何语言称他为爱。  
mon amour、mio amore、my love。  
Florent抽出手指，扶着他的阴茎挤进了Mikele的身体。与此同时，他俯下身，亲吻了他的恋人。  
置于束缚之下，鲜活而热切的Mikele简直是色欲的化身了。他急切地仰起头，含着Florent的上唇吮吸、舔舐，下身故意夹紧了Florent的阴茎。诚然，他的身体还处于不应期，被再次进入所带来的快感也只是引发下腹的酸胀，然而流转着迷离光色的双眼却足以使得Florent抛弃一切顾虑。那双眼像舀起了蜜糖又倾倒下去，将他淋成可供食用的甜点。  
Florent重新接管了掌控的权力。他按着分隔两人的一字枷快速抽送起来，强迫意大利人维持着过分坦诚的姿势，如同驯服一匹烈马，撬开脆弱的蚌壳。  
Mikele完全无法固定自己。他的身体在媾和中不住地摇晃，被撞开，又被Florent带回来，结实地压在身下。挺立的乳头在手指的抚弄下硬得发疼，脊背上交错的鞭痕摩擦过床单，重新燃起灼热的疼痛。然而这点痛觉在性的欢愉面前又无比渺小。甜蜜的恋人予他以无法拒绝的快感，膨大的伞状顶端有意反复蹭过前列腺，他的性器在刺激下半硬起来，贴着小腹晃动。Florent阴茎使他感到满足，也感到温暖。秀气的脚趾因无处发泄的快感而蜷缩起来，腕骨处的皮肤被黑色的皮革束具衬得过分苍白，几乎有些刺眼。  
他几乎被折断、被摧毁了。成为被使用的客体令他在性欲的意义上兴奋，而缺少触碰与拥抱又使他空洞、干渴。他像是一尾游鱼，在永无止境的汹涌浪潮中无处藏身。绵软的呻吟逐渐渗进潮湿的热气，金发的恶犬再次啜泣起来，以泪作吻，虔诚地向他的恋人祈祷。  
“Flo，Florent……Flo……”  
甜蜜的恋人以真切的亲吻回应了他。Florent手忙脚乱地拆去了拘束的横枷，皮铐依旧紧紧圈住Mikele的四肢，却无法再囚禁渴望得到爱与抚摸的灵魂。他迫不及待地抱紧了Florent的肩头，双腿缠上对方的腰胯。  
Florent是他的火种。熨帖的体温同样令Mikele的每一寸血管中流淌起炽热的火，他不顾一切地亲吻着甜蜜的法国小熊，亲吻他蜜色的眼睛、亲吻他的鼻子和嘴巴、亲吻他的颈子和喉结。他的舌头舔湿了Florent的胡子，手掌连同皮铐贴着Florent的背脊摩挲，挂在手腕上的金属搭扣在对方肩上留下浅浅的红痕。  
已经没有人在意那些助兴的小游戏，正如没有人真正将他们的关系视为从属与占有。两人以极亲密的姿态贴合在一处，Mikele也终于能够耸动身体，将Florent的性器吞得更深。他渴望恋人将他填满，进入他的肉体，也填满他的心脏。  
他肆意地叫出声音，在Florent的面前哭泣，眼底澄澈得像溪流淌过的卵石，眼眶被雨雾沁得泛红，泪痕渗进发鬓，模样乱糟糟的，像一团揉皱的信纸，经笔墨写满了沉甸甸的情话。  
Florent深深地埋进了Mikele的身体。法国人也失去了初时的从容，他啃咬着恋人的喉结，一条手臂搂紧对方的肩膀，另一只手伸下去，握住Mikele的阴茎撸动。Mikele在他的手掌里迷乱地挺动，阴茎半强迫地勃起，经Florent的指尖触碰，酸痛与快感一同炸裂开来。眩晕与迷狂侵蚀着他的思维，性爱的快乐代替单词与音节在他脑海中涌动。  
金发的意大利人挣脱了驯化的束缚，挣脱了加诸于身的束缚与惩罚，却甘愿沉沦于爱欲的茧。充满爱意的呢喃混在破碎的淫叫里，驯服了Florent心底凶戾的潜在欲望。年轻人盯着Mikele的唇，目不转睛，最终却只将一个轻柔的吻留在上面，像掠过蝴蝶翅翼的风。  
甜蜜的法国人抱紧了Mikele，射在他的后穴里，而Mikele的身体也接收到了恋人沉默的告白。对意大利人来说，这几乎是强制高潮的信号了。肠道温顺地蠕动着吞下浓稠的精液，又在高潮的反应中骤然紧缩，延长Florent得到的快感。  
第二次高潮似乎使他的灵魂漂浮起来了。剧烈的快感由交合处蔓生，在四肢百骸间奔流，又撞开思维的世界，将他托上云霄。大脑因过度的欢愉而完全失去思考的力量，连视力的世界都一同褪色，他像是吵闹了起来，哭泣的颤音在空气中无限流动，又仿佛被剥夺了一切声音与知觉，放浪的淫叫蓦地休止，嘴唇开合，却静默无声。  
Mikele无法分辨其中的幻觉与真相。他的身体被高潮浸得酥软，连手指都抬不动了。紧闭的双眼半睁开，在晕成一团的光影中勉强分辨出Florent关切的目光。  
于是，他又获得了力量。金发的恶犬懒洋洋地抬起双臂，将恋人拉低，咬了咬对方的嘴唇。  
“我爱您。”


End file.
